Get My Future
by jacob.burt
Summary: When Amano Yukiteru discovers that his phone diary is predicting the future, he soon finds himself caught in the middle of a war older than the human race, with his only hope of survival resting in a giant talking tanuki and the world's cutest psychopath. This is gonna suck, for him at least. Currently T may become M


Amano Yukiteru has always been the definition of a wallflower. Even when he was a little kid he would shy away from interaction with his fellow children. Ever since he got into middle school he's been keeping a diary on his phone detailing the observations he has made of the people around him. Last year his parents divorced and he's been living with his mother ever since. Being the introvert that he was, it wouldn't be surprising that he talks to imaginary friends, Vector Prime a large clockwork robot and the guardian of time and his assistant Heinrad a giant tanuki with a clock in his chest.

One night, after he had gone to sleep, Yuki found himself having the strangest dream. In the void of space over the earth, two factions of giant robots were fighting over a strange golden orb encrusted with rubies, with an indentation in one side of it, nesting an eye. The fight seemed to be centered around two robots in particular, who appeared to be the leaders of either group. One was a dull silver color with a vaguely bucket shaped helmet and large black cannon attached to his right arm, in his left hand he wielded a mace with glowing purple spikes. The other one's torso and arms were primarily red and his legs and head were blue, he had a silver faceplate and he was carrying a large battle axe with a glowing orange blade in his hands. As the silver robot made a grab for the orb, the red and blue robot batted it away with his axe. Suddenly Vector Prime appeared and with a bold stroke of his sword, Rhisling, destroyed the golden orb. Twelve beams of light then fell from the sky, raining down over Sakurami City.

* * *

4/22

Yuki woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. As he got out of bed he opened his phone to look at his diary and saw something unusual.

"What? 6:59 hit a double bullseye this morning" Yuki was confused, "I don't remember writing this." He got up, put on his clothes, pulled out a dart and threw it at the dartboard, hitting the innermost circle of the board. "It was right?" Is my life really so boring that my diary is predicting my actions?

7:05 news says the serial killer has been apprehended by that vigilante Masked Eyeball, the killer was my English teacher.

Yuki got dressed in his usual attire, a yellow beanie, black pants and zip up shirt, a red overcoat and boots, and made his way down to the kitchen, made himself breakfast, went into the living room and turned on the tv to a news broadcast that matched the one described on his phone. "Hiyama-Sensei, a murderer?"

Yuki continued about his day. When his diary predicted that he would see two classmates who would normally be at the track this time in the day on his walk to school, he knew something was up. His phone diary now seemed to keep a record of future events.

* * *

"Vector Prime, Heinrad" Yuki said to his imaginary friends, "something weird is happening."

"Really?" The Guardian of Time inquired, his assistant at his side "and what exactly is happening, Yukiteru?"

"Well first I have this weird dream about a bunch of robots fighting over some golden orb" Yuki explained, "only for you fly in and destroy the orb, then I wake up with my phone diary predicting the future. It's crazy, it makes no sense!"

"It might in a few seconds kid" Heinrad interjected, "or not. Who knows?"

"What?" Yuki was confused.

"You see Yukiteru, that dream was not a dream" Vector Prime explained, "it was a vision. You saw events unfold in the space above Sakurami City as they happened."

"How is that possible?" Yuki asked "you're a figment of my imagination!"

Vector Prime chuckled "I have lived within the time stream itself for eons, acting as its guardian. Do you not think it possible, Amano Yukiteru, that I could exist in your dreams as well?" Yuki was dumbstruck.

"He's a giant, alien, robot, demigod" Heinrad said, "beat that Christians!"

"I still don't understand" Yuki said, "what about my vision?"

"What you saw in that vision was merely the most recent battle in a war that has been waged since before your species evolved" Vector Prime explained "a war between two factions of my people, the transformers."

"Y-your people?"

"Yes, my people" Vector Prime continued, "the valiant Autobots and the treacherous Decepticons, lead by the noble Optimus Prime and the fanatical Megatron." Vector Prime groaned as he adjusted his seating, "for over four million Earth years they have fought for the fate of the universe. Recently that fight lead both factions to seek out the Magnificence, an omniscient computer intelligence that would provide whichever side possessed it the winning edge in the war."

"The Magnificence" Yuki thought allowed "that was the golden orb from my dream, wasn't it?"

"Right on the snot locker, kid" Heinrad said as he tapped his own nose rapidly.

"I destroyed the Magnificence in order to ensure that Megatron would not get his hands of it" Vector Prime explained, "but upon its destruction something, unexpected happened" he mused, "the knowledge within the Magnificence dispersed itself, and it would seem that part of its knowledge of the future was planted within your cellular phone, and provides you with it in a manner which reflects the way you record the events around you in your phone diary."

"Turning it into what, some kind of future diary?" Yuki asked.

"Exactly" Vector Prime confirmed, "but I would advise you to use caution, if the Decepticons become aware that the knowledge of the Magnificence survived they would stop at nothing to obtain it, assuming they do not know already, be wary Yukiteru any machine you come across could be a robot in disguise."

"At least I'll have a heads up if that happens" Yuki assured himself as he looked at his phone.

* * *

Not that that was the only thing Yuki would use his future diary for. During a pop quiz later that day he discreetly used the diary to get the right answers, no one seemed to notice him.

Suddenly, a foot kicked into the side of his desk. "Hey, Amano" the foot belonged to Kosaka Ouja, "what's eating you?"

"Nothing Kosaka" Yuki brushed him off, "just go about your business."

"Whatever" Kosaka left, "weirdo."

Later that day, while walking home, he overheard some fellow students talking about Hiyama-Sensei being the serial killer.

"I can't believe one of our teachers was the killer this whole time" one of them said.

"I heard that they found a diary on his phone detailing his past murders and the planned murders of future victims" the other one said. Yuki shuddered at the morbid thought. While he was eating instant ramen for dinner Yuki saw his future diary and the news say that Hiyama's cellphone had disappeared from the evidence locker.

* * *

4/23

The next day the results of yesterday's pop quiz were posted, Yuki had the top score 500/500. Yuki spent the rest of the day walking around like he was the Prime Minister of Japan himself, much to the annoyance of some of his fellow students.

"Hm, some of the guys are planning to ambush me on the way to class" Yuki read off his diary, "better take a detour."

In his last class for the day Yuki continued to enjoy his future diary. 'This is awesome as long as I have this phone I've basically got a cheat code for life' he thought to himself, 'if you guys don't like it, try and guess what I'm thinking right now' he taunted his classmates in his mind. Suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine as he saw Gasai Yuno, the school idol, turn her head and smile at him. 'Did she read my mind?' he asked as she turned back to the lump of clay she was fidgeting with on her desk.

"Miss Gasai, we're in the middle of class" the teacher said.

"It's just something to help me focus" she explained to him. Yuno Had long pink hair which she kept in four braids, two short ones in the front and two going down her back, as well as eyes of the same color.

* * *

After school ended and class let out, Yuki had just finished his share of cleaning and went back into the classroom because he had forgotten his flute, he found it by his desk and headed for the door. When he walked past Yuno's desk he saw something that sent another chill up his spine. Yuno had shaped the lump of clay into a tanuki with a clock in its stomach, she sculpted a clay statue of Heinrad.

He heard a crackling noise from his phone, "18:21 the Decepticons found me, they took my phone and then killed me. DEAD END?" It now felt like Yuki's blood had run cold.

"Of coarse" a female voice said. Yuki turned around to find that Yuno had walked back into the room from the other door "you got a DEAD END, didn't you?" Yuki was terrified, Yuno seemed to know about his future diary and he was probably going to die soon. Without thinking Yuki ran.

"My future's changed again" he said as the phone made the same noise as before, "what's going on?" He looked at his phone's screen.

18:09 no good can't seem to get away from her.

18:13 there's a building under construction nearby. I can hide in there and catch my breath.

18:15 got to the elevator.

Suddenly! Yuno cut him off from the alleyway "you won't get away from me that easily!"

Yuki quickly changed directions "How did she get past me!" Doing his best the follow the future diary's instruction he ran onto the construction sight and into the building 'there shouldn't e anyone who can do this besides me' he thought as he boarded the elevator, pressing the button for the fourteenth floor before taking a deep breath. 'Could it be?' He thought as the future began to change again. Suddenly the doors stopped, Yuki looked up to see Yuno was keeping them open.

"Don't you get it, Yukki?" She said as she entered the elevator.

"Y-You" Yuki stuttered "you have a future diary too?" She pinned his right arm against the wall. Certain that she was about to kill him, Yuki moved his left hand towards his dart holster.

"You're not going to stab me" Yuno said as she pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips against his, "because that's not our future" she looked out the elevator window "they're coming" outside the window we're two figures on the ground, both of them were robots who looked like they were made from 1980s cassette tapes, one was humanoid with a red and blue color scheme while the other resembled a black and yellow metal condor. "The Decepticons, they already have Hiyama-Sensei's diary" Yuno explained, "I know they're going to kill you" she pulled out her phone and showed Yuki the last entry.

18:20 Yuki was killed on the 14th floor.

As Yuki looked at the other entries he saw that all of them recorded his actions.

17:10 it's Yuki's turn to clean the school.

17:20 Yuki went to the staff room to return the keys.

17:30 Yuki fell down in front of the Sports equipment room. He's so cute.

17:40 Yuki realized he forgot his flute and went back to the classroom.

17:50 Yuki returned with his flute. Aww…

18:00 Yuki was shocked to see the clay doll I made.

18:10 Yuki ran past the 2nd lane. Intercepted him at the 3rd lane. Yuki's in danger I have to help him.

"Wait!" Yuki said, "why are they all about me?"

"It is my Yukiteru diary, the diary of future love" Yuno explained, "it tells me what happens to you every ten minutes."

Yuki was mortified 'This bitch has been stalking me, writing down everything about me for ten minutes at a time?'

"This means Yukki's future belongs to Yuno" she said as she pushed the button for the seventeenth floor. "If you go to the fourteenth floor you'll be killed and I will lose everything"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the building the two Decepticons we're strategizing. "Alright Buzzsaw, according to the Murder Diary they're headed for the fourteenth floor" the humanoid Decepticon said, "I'll head into the building and take the stairs, you monitor the situation from a vantage point"

"Roger, Enemy" the condor said as it flew off.

The Decepticon known as Enemy made his way up the stairs counting off the floors as he climbed. Once he reached the fourteenth floor Enemy positioned himself in front of the elevator and trained one of his guns on the doors. When the doors opened Enemy found, much to his surprise, that the car was empty. "Where are they?"

* * *

"The rooftop?" Yuki was incredulous "how are we supposed to escape from here?"

"They have their own diary so we can' t just run and hide" Yuno said as she stretched her arms "so we're gonna have to fight."

"Are you insane?" Did Yuno really expect to teenagers to take down a pair of killer robots?

"I have a plan" Yuno said pointing to the dart that was still in Yuki's hand.

"My dart?"

"That darts about to decide our future" Yuno explained, "so how about it, how are you going to shape today?"

* * *

Enemy had reached the top of the stairwell leading to the roof, but his quarry was nowhere in sight "Where are they?" He opened his com-link "Buzzsaw do you have a visual?"

"I've detected the boy's heat signature" Buzzsaw's voice screeched in his ear, "but the female target is still…wait what?" The line went dead.

"Buzzsaw, are you there, Buzzsaw, do you read?" Enemy was distracted, now Yuki had an opening.

With all his strength Yuki threw the dart in his hand at Enemy's head, piercing his visor and striking him in his right optic. "Bullseye!" Never has the term been used so literally.

As Enemy struggled with his impaired vision, Yuno ran up to him with a fire ax in her hands and chopped his head off. "It's done" she said as she dropped the ax.

"What about the other one?" Yuki asked.

"I already took care of him" Yuno said as she stretched again "shall we go to your place and have dinner?" she looked him in the eye, "your mom won't be home tonight, right, Yukki?"

* * *

"I did not tell you about the other diary owners because until recently I did not know that there was more than one future diary" Vector Prime told Yuki who had come to him very upset about the recent events, "until I could ascertain how the Magnificence divided its knowledge I would be unable to figure what vessel the knowledge would take. For all I knew there was a textbook on animals in some library with a new chapter about Dromedonian Shrikebats."

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway" Yuki conceded, "Yuno and I killed those Decepticons so the Magnificence is safe again."

"Wishful thinking kid" Heinrad snarked.

"Heinrad is right Yukiteru" Vector Prime said, "Megatron never gives up a prize so easily, and now that he knows that you can defend yourselves he will not take any chances, in all likelihood he will come for you himself."

Yuki dropped to his knees, he remembered from his dream that Megatron was roughly the same size as Vector Prime and vector Prime is the size of a tank or a truck. "This is insane. There's just no other word for it."

"Don't worry Yukki" he turned around to see Yuno staring at him with a dreamy expression on her face, as she cupped her face in her hands, "Yuno's here to protect you. I'll do whenever it takes to keep you safe. Because that's how much I love you."

* * *

Back on the rooftop at the construction site a single figure stood observing the aftermath of the fight, it was a nine meter tall, blue robot who's armor plating resembled a 1980s cassette player. His name was Soundwave, one of Megatron's most loyal followers. "Rumble, Frenzy, Overkill, Wingthing, eject" he said in a distinctive electronic singsong voice, "Operation: Forensics" the door in his chest opened up and four cassettes launched themselves from within transforming into two humanoids resembling Enemy, one was red and black and the other was blue and purple, one was a blue and white t-rex and one was a an orange and black bat. Rumble and Frenzy made their way over to Enemy's decapitated body while Wingthing and Overkill scoured the rooftop.

"Enemy!" The blue one said holding his fallen ally' s head "who did this to you?"

"We found Buzzsaw" Wingthing screeched as she returned with Overkill following, dragging Buzzsaw's lacerated remains behind him, "maybe we'll get some answers out of his memory banks."

Soundwave hooked up Buzzsaw's head and began displaying the last few seconds of his life on a screen in his chest's door. He froze the playback on the image of a young human girl with pink hair and eyes, "analyzing for facial recognition. Match found. Assailant identified as Gasai Yuno, function: student at Sakurami Middle School."

"Sakurami" the red one said, "isn't that where we found that other diary user, Amano Yukiteru?"

"Correct" Soundwave confirmed.

"She's probably a friend of his" Overkill put his two cents in.

"It doesn't matter" the blue one said, "they killed Enemy and Buzzsaw, and we're gonna make 'em pay!"

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1) The title comes from the first opening theme for Beast Wars II.**

 **2) My plan for the storyline primarily follows the Future Diary manga with a few original additions of my own to keep things fresh.**

 **3) I** **plan on primarily using the author's notes to explain my inspiration for the original content as well as identifying obscure Transformers characters that most fans wouldn't know about without spending hours on the Transformers wiki (like me).**

 **4) to that end; the reason i decided to replace Deus Ex Machina with Vector Prime was because of their shared connection to time and I replaced Mur Mur with Heinrad primarily comes from the fact that Heinrad's beast mode the tanuki is often used as a trickster archetype in Japanese oral tradition. The Magnificent was a Macguffin from the IDW Transformers Spotlight series, as in here it was an all knowing oracle computer that was coveted by the Decepticons, I decided to make it the source of the future diaries powers for this pic because of their similar abilities. The reason I picked Enemy and Buzzsaw to replace Hiyama in this chapter is probably because they were the closest things to red shirts I could find among the Decepticon Cassettes.**


End file.
